A silent cry in the dark
by rikku4life
Summary: Rikku is still head over heels in love with Tidus, but can she except the fact that he's taken or will she find love from someone else ( Tikku and RxG mixed together)love triangle twist included


A/N: Just to let everyone know, this is going to be a story told in Rikku's point of view. This is basically a romance/Drama/Angst Fic. Oh yeah, and if you were wondering, this is going to be a love triangle story between Rikku, Tidus, and Gippal. I would like to say more but I wouldn't want to spoil the Fic for everyone. So if Rikku is your favorite character and you're one of her fans like me, then I suggest that you read this fic because it's going to have a lot of interesting and twisted events that will have you begging for more! But until then just sit back, relax, and enjoy the Fic! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2 or its characters, Square Enix does. . .  
  
Chapter 1 -Reminiscence and unforgettable memories  
  
It has been two years since Sin was defeated. A lot has changed over the past two years. After Vegnagun was eliminated the Gullwings separated and YRP no longer worked together as sphere hunters ever since. We have gone our own different ways. Paine lives in Luca with her new boyfriend Chris, Yunie and Tidus have their own place in Besaid, and Wakka, Lulu, and their newborn son, Vendina, live in Besaid as well. As for me, I have my own place in Bikanel Desert. Everyone is living a perfectly happy life with their lovers at their sides. Paine has Chris, Lulu has Wakka, Yunie has Tidus, and sadly I am left alone with no one.  
  
Why me? Why should I have to be alone? Why must I face the dreadful fact of never being able to know the feeling of being loved? I know what love feels like. . .or at least I think I do. It all had started when I found you helplessly cold and hungry in Baaj Temple. I still remember how we fought that fiend together without breaking a single sweat. You said that you were happy that I was on your side. You also said that you and me made the perfect fighting team. I was so flattered with your words because that was the first time a non-albhed had ever made any nice comments about me.  
  
I also remember the time I had that brief conversation with you on the albhed ship. I had asked you where were you from and you responded, "Zanarkand". At first I thought you were bluffing because everyone in Spira knew that Zanarkand was nothing but old rubble. But when I looked into your handsome eyes I could sense that you were telling me the truth. Our conversation could've been much longer, and I probably would've gotten a chance to know you a lot better but our conversation had ended shortly when something huge in the sea had tackled the ship. It was Sin! Luckily for me I was able to grip onto one of the handles on the ship to stop myself from being sucked in by Sin. But unfortunately you weren't able to grab onto anything in time because before I could turn around to save you, you had already been sucked up into Sin's evil warp hole within the sea. I stood there helplessly with tears welling up in my eyes, thinking that I would never ever see you again. I didn't know why I was crying until I had realized that I had fallen in love with you on sight. I guess you can call it, " love at first sight." Every day and every night I cried my eyes out, bearing with the fact that I would never have another chance to see you again. Almost everyday I had made my way of visiting Baaj Temple, hoping that I would find your presence there again. Usually I had went in the temple with a big smile on my face, hoping that I would find you standing in the same exact spot I saw you standing last time, but dejectedly I always ended up coming out of Baaj Temple with a melancholy expression written all over my face, and a stream of tears leaking from my eyes.  
  
Just when I was about to give up searching for you, I surprisingly reunited with you by the Moonflow! I was so happy to see you again! Deep down inside of me I wanted to just pounce on top of you and drown you with all of my kisses, tell you how I felt about you, and what I've been longing to say to you ever since you got sucked up into Sin's warp hole and gone missing. But instead, I just kept all of my secret feelings inside and promised myself that I would tell you later on when the time was right. But of course I never kept my promise because I never had gotten a chance to sit down and actually talk with you and let you know how I really felt towards you.  
  
The majority of the times I had tried to talk with you but you ignored my needs and only wanted to talk about Yunie. That's all you ever did was talk about her. How come you never asked about me? How come you only worried about Yunie and nobody else besides her? You acted as though Yunie was the only person that mattered to you! What about me!? I have needs too you know! I always used to think that you and Yunie had something going on because it was impossible to separate the two of you. All you two ever did was stand by each other's side during the whole pilgrimage, which only made me slightly jealous and depressed.  
  
I still remember that unforgettable night I saw you and Yunie kissing in Macalania Woods. I could still recall how it all happened. I think Lulu had told you to go check up on Yunie because she was sad due to the fact that the teachings of Yevon had betrayed her and she had nothing else to believe in anymore. Without hesitation you immediately ran to the spring to see what was wrong with Yunie. But little did everyone know that I was creeping right behind you to see what you and Yunie were talking about. I stood hiding behind the bushes so that you and Yunie wouldn't notice my presence. I couldn't hear anything you and Yunie were talking about, so I started to get bored. I was just about to walk back to the campsite until I saw something that totally gave me a start and left me heart broken. . .  
  
I saw you and Yunie tongue kissing and embracing each other! Form then on I knew it was official that you and Yunie were in love with each other. Now I knew it was too late to tell you how I really felt about you. I knew I should've told you much earlier during the pilgrimage when I had the chance. But now it's just too late. My own cousin took the love of my life away from me right before my very own eyes. With tears rapidly cascading down my tear stained cheeks and a heart shattered into millions of pieces, I headed straight back to the campsite where the rest of the party were. On my way back to the campsite I tried my best to fight back my tears and to erase the memories of seeing you and Yunie kissing, but unfortunately the depressing images were printed into my memory permanently, which made it totally impossible to forget.  
  
When I had finally arrived at the campsite, everyone had asked me where I had ran off to. I couldn't think of anything at the moment because I had enough on my mind so I just lied and told them that I had went for a quick walk. Everyone except for Lulu believed my alibi. It was as though she could always seem to see right through me and tell if I was bluffing or not. A few seconds later, Lulu had excused herself and pulled me over to the side. I could feel her staring down into my face, but I couldn't bear to look into hers. I was afraid that if I looked into her ruby red eyes that I would accidentally spill the beans to her. She finally asked me what was bothering me, but all I could do was keep my head down and stay quiet. I needed to tell someone how I was hurting inside and how I was head over heels in love, but I wasn't ready to testify yet. I knew that it was the perfectly good opportunity to relieve myself from a lot of grief and misery, but I wasn't too sure about whom I should share my secret with.  
  
I couldn't tell Auron because he was inconsiderate and grumpy and didn't care about nobody else's problems but his own. I couldn't tell Wakka how I felt because he hated me only because of my albhed race and he used to blame the albhed for his brother's death. I could've probably told Kimahri because he was quiet and he would've never told anyone about my secret, but Ronsos probably wouldn't understand how to handle albhed and human problems. I couldn't tell Yunie how I felt because she would've distanced herself from me, knowing that I'm in love with the same guy she's in love with. I especially couldn't tell Tidus the way I felt about him because he had already fallen in love with Yunie, and I was afraid of getting turned down. Last but not least I was stuck with only one person remaining to tell, which was Lulu. I would've told Lulu my secret but I thought that she would've probably went back and told Yunie everything, so I just decided to keep my secret to myself.  
  
That same night Lulu kept asking me what the problem was until I finally came up with the perfect story to make her believe. I had told her that I was still grieving over that tragic accident with Home being destroyed. She took my word and we headed back to the campsite. About five minutes later you and Yunie had returned and ya'll clothes were dripping wet. Of course everybody else had no clue of what had happened between ya'll two by the spring, but I sure did. Til this very day I still carry around that heavy burden in my heart, hoping that it would disappear along with the depressing memories I've held inside for a very long time (Two years to be exact).  
  
But the saddest memory of all is when you had started to fade away right after we all defeated Yu-Yevon. I was fighting back my tears the whole entire time. But when I saw you about to leap off of the air ship, I wanted to run right after you. I wanted to fade away with you. I wanted to leave with you so that you could show me your big beautiful city Zanarkand. Before I ever got a chance to run after you, you had already leaped off of the airship, disappearing into the misty clouds. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore so I just burst out crying, but gladly nobody ever noticed. I thought that my life was over. I had nothing to live for anymore, knowing that you would be gone forever. But I was wrong. Luckily for the Gullwings, we were able to find all of the spheres in Spira and found a way of bringing you back. When you had finally returned back to Spira, I was so overwhelmed to have you back. This time I knew you were going to stay for good and there was nothing in Spira that could stop you from staying.  
  
Although it's been two years I'm glad you're back, but I know that the past couple of years hasn't stopped you from loving Yunie. I know that I have no chances of being with you, but a little voice inside of me keeps telling me to confess to you how I truly feel. I don't know if I should listen to myself of the little voice within me. I'm so confused! I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't think I have enough guts to tell Tidus how I truly feel about him. I need to talk to someone else about my person issues and the things that I've been longing to get off of my chest ever since the past two lonely years. I wish you were with me right now, with me wrapped in your strong and yet gentle arms. If only you knew the way I feel about you, then maybe you would understand how much. . . I love you.  
  
" Rikku stop daydreaming and help me get this stupid engine started!"  
  
Oh yeah! I had forgot that I was supposed to help my dad out with fixing the engine. We were fixing the engine to the Celsius because we were headed to Besaid to visit Yunie for a while and keep her company. It has been a long time since me and Yunie talked. Maybe while I'm over there I could probably try to spend a lot of time with Tidus. Hey you never know, this just might be the perfect opportunity for my to get closer to Tidus.  
  
" Rikku are you even paying me any attention!?"  
  
"Oopsie, sorry dad I was daydreaming."  
  
"Yeah okay whatever, just get your skinny little butt over here and help me fix this damn thing!"  
  
After I help my dad get this engine started we are headed straight off to Besaid. I just can't wit to see everybody! I'm going to have so much fun, just knowing that I'm gonna be with you.  
  
" Besaid here we come!"  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: this chapter wasn't too great becuz it was only the first chapter after all right? This chapter was basically about Rikku thinking of her past memories of her and Tidus. But trust me the other chapters will have a lot more juicy stuff in it! So stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of, " A Silent cry In The Dark." Please don't forget to R&R! And no flamers please ^_^ Thanx!  
  
P.S.- Don't worry becuz Gippal comes into the story very soon! ^_^ 


End file.
